Pilihanku
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Ketika hidup harus memilih...


_**Pilihan ku...**_

_**A **__**Naruto **__**story**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: **__**AU, OOC, bit NaruHina dan masih banyak lagi**_

_**En(d)joy this fic, minna**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suasana riuh yang semula terdengar di sebuah kelas sekolah negeri Konoha kini meredam tatkala seorang guru berambut hitam bergelombang dan bermata merah masuk ke dalam kelas sembari memangku sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu besar dan berat di tangannya. Semua mata yang berada di kelas tertuju pada guru sastra yang bernama Kurenai Yuuhi ini.

"Beri salam!" teriak ketua kelas yang bernama Neji Hyuuga. Sontak semua siswa yang berada di kelas tersebut berdiri dan membungkuk pada Kurenai.

"_Ohayō, Sensei_!"

Kurenai tersenyum lalu berucap, "_Ohayō mo, minna_." Sejenak wanita itu terdiam. "Siapkan sebuah kertas yang dibagi tiga kolom dan pulpen sekarang."

Awalnya para siswa mengira bahwa Kurenai akan mengadakan ujian harian dadakan. Mereka mengeluh dan memprotes perintah Kurenai.

"Maaf, _Sensei_! Tapi kami belum siap untuk ujian dadakan!" celetuk seorang siswa bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya yang bernama Kiba. Beberapa bahkan hampir semuanya membenarkan ucapan Kiba. Kurenai menggelengkan kepalanya kecil lalu kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Tenang saja. Ini bukan ujian dadakan. _Sensei_ hanya akan memberikan permainan khusus untuk hari ini saja," perjelas Kurenai. Mendengar bahwa semua ini bukan ujian dadakan, mereka semua langsung bersemangat mengeluarkan pulpen dan kertas selembar yang lalu digarisi menjadi tiga kolom. Kurenai bergumam kecil, 'dasar bocah.'

Tidak lama mereka semua telah menyiapkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan dan menunggu instruksi permainan dari guru mereka. Kurenai menggambarkan tiga buah kolom di papan tulis dan menuliskan beberapa instruksi di masing-masing kolom tersebut. Kolom pertama diisi dengan kalimat 'Orang Pilihan'.

"Maksud _Sensei_ dengan 'orang pilihan'?" tanya seorang siswa berambut merah muda yang bernama Sakura. Kurenai tidak menjawab pertanyaan siswanya itu melainkan terus menuliskan kalimat-kalimat lainnya seperti di kolom dua yang terdapat kalimat 'Orang Baik', kolom tiga yang terdapat 'Orang Terbaik'.

Kurenai menaruh spidol di tempat khusus penyimpanan spidol lalu membalikan badannya. "Di kolom pertama, kalian tulis delapan orang yang menjadi pilihan hidup kalian. Siapapun boleh asalkan orang tersebut masih dalam jangkauan kita atau dengan kata lain masih hidup."

Semua siswa saling bertatap satu sama lain. Permainan yang sudah diinstruksikan mulai membuat mereka berpikir sejenak.

_**Uzumaki Naruto's side**_

Permainan ini aneh. Kenapa aku harus memilih delapan orang untuk hidupku? Itu semua tidak cukup bagiku. Ah... maksud Kurenai-_Sensei_ apa? Aku menatap selembar kertas putih yang baru saja kunamai namaku dan kuberi garis tiga kolom sesuai instruksi Kurenai-_Sensei_. aku menatap dalam-dalam kalimat yang kutulis di kolom pertama.

"Orang pilihan?" gumamku bernada bingung. Aku mengetukkan pulpen ku ke meja beberapa kali hingga membuat suara ketukan. Pikiranku melayang pada sosok-sosok yang kukenal dalam hidupku.

Uzumaki Kushina.

"Aa... _Kaa-san_," kutulis nama ibuku di baris pertama. Lalu kuingat kembali siapa yang selalu ada di hidupku. Beberapa nama kudapatkan cukup sepuluh nama dengan pertimbangan yang sangat besar dalam hatiku. Nama-nama tersebut ialah, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Konohamaru, nenek Tsunade, dan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kurenai-_Sensei_ kepada kami.

"Sudah!"

"Bagus," Kurenai-_Sensei_ menunjuk ke kolom kedua. "Pilih lima orang yang menurut kalian merekalah 'Orang Baik' dalam hidup! Dan pikirkan baik-baik jika ini benar-benar sebuah pilihan yang nyata."

DEG!

A-apa!? Tch! Permainan ini benar-benar tidak mengasyikan! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Kurenai-_Sensei_ membuatku bingung dengan 'permainan' beliau. Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus memilih siapa di kolom kedua.

Argh!

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku kesal. Aku kembali menatap kertas yang ingin sekali kurobek dan kubuang entah kemana. Tapi aku hanya terdiam cukup lama dan akhirnya aku menulis lima nama yang kupilih.

Uzumaki Kushina.

Namikaze Minato.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura, dan...

Hyuuga Hinata.

Aku menatap dalam-dalam kelima nama yang kini benar-benar ada di dalam pikiranku. Beberapa kali aku meminta maaf pada nama yang tidak kupilih dalam hati. Nenek Tsunade, Kakashi-_Sensei_, Konohamaru. Bukan maksudku tidak menganggap kalian adalah orang yang tidak baik. Aku menatap ke langit kelas yang berwarna putih susu itu.

_Hanya saja aku..._

"Sudah selesai? Kalian menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit untuk dua kolom yang seperti ini loh." Suara Kurenai-_Sensei_ membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menurunkan pandanganku dan menatap sekeliling kelas. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat bingung dengan pilihan mereka sendiri.

"_Sensei_ beri waktu lima menit lagi untuk memilih. Setelah itu kita berlanjut ke kolom tiga."

Suasana kelas masih sepi tidak ada suara sekecil apapun. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sejenak untuk mempertimbangkan pilihanku. Kelima orang ini memiliki pengaruh yang sangat lebih besar dibandingkan yang lainnya. Mungkin memang ini pilihanku.

"Oke. Lima menit lebih sudah kalian berpikir. Berhubung kalian sangat lama berpikir dan waktu tinggal lima menit kurang lagi sebelum pulang, _Sensei_ tutup saja pertemuan kita hari ini. dan sebagai tugas di rumah, isi kolom ke tiga dengan satu orang yang berada di kolom terakhir."

.

.

.

Langkah kakiku bergerak menelusuri jalan trotoar yang dipenuhi orang-orang untuk berlalu lalang. Pikiranku masih saja tertinggal di kelas―lebih tepatnya di pelajaran Kurenai-_Sensei_. Aku merogoh kertas tadi di dalam kantong celanaku lalu membaca kembali lima nama yang harus kupilih lagi menjadi satu nama untuk kolom ketiga. Entah mengapa rasanya berat untuk tidak memilih mereka.

Uzumaki Kushina. Satu-satunya ibuku yang selalu menyemangati hidupku ketika kuterpuruk. Pernah dimana aku kalah pertandingan sepak bola waktu SMP. Aku malu karena aku tidak bisa mencetak gol terakhir untuk kemenangan sekolahku. Ketika itu semua teman-temanku berkata kecewa padaku dan hal itu membuatku selalu merasa bersalah. Aku berlari meninggalkan lapangan menuju taman yang kebetulan satu arah dengan rumahku. Aku menendang kesal batu kerikil yang berada di depanku dan menonjok tiang lampu taman hingga tanganku berdarah.

Tapi semua rasa emosi yang tertahan itu mencair begitu saja disaat tangan ibuku merengkuh tubuh ini ke dalam pelukannya. Aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja ibuku ada berada di dekatku dan membisikan ku, "Jangan pernah menyerah, Naruto_. Kaa-san_ selalu ada di sisimu."

Aku tersenyum mengingat kenanganku bersama ibuku. Lalu perjalananku menuju taman yang dulu membuatku terkenang terhenti ketika aku mendapati seorang bocah memakan es krim bersama ayahnya. Akupun teringat sebuah nama, Namikaze Minato.

Dulu, aku dan ayahku sering sekali bertaruh apapun dengan imbalan es krim. Bahkan kami pernah bertaruh menonton bola tengah malam yang pada akhirnya aku justru tertidur di pangkuan ayah. Suatu saat, aku dan ayahku sedang berada di sekolah untuk menerima hasil rapot. aku bertaruh pada ayahku jika aku masuk lima belas besar, ayah harus mentraktirku es krim yang dijual di taman biasa. Dan ternyata aku berhasil mendapatkan peringkat dua belas sehingga aku dengan bangganya menunjukkan rapotku pada ayahku. Kami berdua pun pergi menuju taman untuk memakan es krim traktiran ayahku. Kami bercanda-canda dan menikmati bersama es krim yang berada di tangan kita. Hingga aku mendapatkan sebuah ucapan dari ayah, "Tetaplah tersenyum, Naruto. Karena _Tou-san_ akan selalu bahagia ketika kau juga bahagia."

Langkahku kembali bergerak masuk ke dalam taman dan duduk di ayunan yang kebetulan kosong. Aku memandangi pasir coklat yang berada di bawahku sembari menggerakan ayunan itu. Aku kembali membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan memandangi kedua nama sahabat kecilku, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Berbagai kenangan pahit sampai terindah dalam masa remajaku, kulalui selalu bersama kedua sahabatku ini. Kami selalu dimasukkan di sekolah yang sama hingga kelas yang sama hingga SMA. Pernah ketika aku dan Sasuke bertengkar gara-gara hal sepak bola (yang kebetulan dirinya satu tim denganku di SMA), Sakura datang untuk melerai kami berdua dan memukul kepala kami cukup keras. Memang... hanya Sakura yang bisa melerai perkelahian kami dan membuat kami kembali berbaikan satu sama lain. Ketika itu Sakura pernah berkata, "Senang melihat kalian berbaikan. Jangan pernah bertengkar lagi. Bisa repot kalau kita menjauh satu sama lain. kita ini sahabat, bukan?". Pernyataan Sakura membuatku cukup tertohok. Sasuke pun berkata, "Hn. Meskipun kalian ini menyebalkan dan selalu membuatku kesal, tapi setidaknya... hanya kalian yang mampu membuatku mengerti apa yang namanya sahabat."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Benar-benar sesuatu yang spesial mendapati sahabat seperti mereka. Tidak bisa kubayangkan jika aku menjauh atau dijauhi mereka berdua. Mungkin aku bisa saja menjadi orang yang kacau dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan di luar.

"Naruto-_kun_!" sebuah panggilan melayang padaku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut panjang dan bermata _indigo_. Dia Hyuuga Hinata.

Aku dan Hinata pertama kali bertemu ketika kami pertama kali masuk SMA. Dia sekelas dengan diriku sewaktu kelas satu saja. Dulu dirinya sangat amat pemalu hingga jarang ada yang mengenalnya meskipun di kelas. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku jadi tidak tega sendiri. Aku mendekatinya dan menyapanya duluan. Reaksinya? Tentu saja terlihat sangat malu dan takut padaku. Padahal aku tidak menakut-nakutinya. Perkenalan itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga kami semakin dekat dan saling membuka pikiran satu sama lain. Hinata yang selalu kukenalkan pada teman-temanku termasuk kedua sahabatku kini sudah mulai bisa bersosialisasi dengan yang lain dan juga dengan orang baru. Suatu saat, aku menyatakan cinta padanya tepat kelas dua. Tidak kusangka ia menerima cintaku tanpa meminta apapun padaku. Ketika kutanyakan mengapa ia mau menerima cintaku, dia hanya berkata, "Aku mencintaimu tidak dengan alasan. Karena tanpa adanya alasan, aku ingin terus berada di sisimu untuk menemukan jawabannya... meskipun aku tahu tidak pernah ada jawaban untuk alasan orang mencintai seseorang."

"Sudah lama menunggu, eh?" wajahnya yang anggun itu terlihat berkeringat. Aku menyeka keringat itu dengan saputangan yang baru ku ambil dari tasku. Aku tersenyum lebar lalu menggeleng.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinata-_chan_!" aku menggenggam erat tangan Hinata seakan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan itu dariku. Hinata tersenyum padaku dan ikut mengeratkan tangannya padaku.

.

.

.

_**Normal side**_

"Nah, anak-anak! Kumpulkan kertas kalian sekarang! _Sensei_ hitung lima detik dan semuanya harus sudah terkumpulkan!" ujar Kurenai mengetukkan spidolnya ke meja. Mereka semua mengeluarkan kertas yang dipinta Kurenai dan mengumpulkan di atas meja guru tersebut. Tidak lama setelah semua siswa duduk kembali di tempatnya masing-masing, Kurenai menangkap sebuah kertas yang unik baginya.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" panggilnya pada sosok lelaki berambut pirang jabrik. Kurenai memintanya untuk mendekat padanya. "Apa kau tidak mengerti instruksi ku kemarin?"

Naruto mengulum senyum. "Aku mengerti, _Sensei_."

"Lalu kenapa kau menjawabnya dengan jawaban ini?"

"...karena aku memilih mereka. Jadi aku menuliskan 'mereka' di dalam kolom tersebut."

_Ya... pilihanku adalah mereka untuk tujuan hidupku terakhir. Sebagai orang yang menemaniku hingga akhir hayat._

.

.

.

_The End_

.

A/N: ehehe... hehe... halo, minna! Maafkan bebek yang menulis fanfic rush lagi. Well, susah menemukan kalimat yang tepat dan sesuai untuk fic ini. hehehe #dikemplang

Ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi bebek. Ketika itu bebek mendapatkan permainan yang sama seperti itu. bedanya bebek disuruh bikin empat kolom yang terdiri dari 10 orang pilihan, 5 orang baik, 3 orang paling baik, dan satu orang terbaik. Berat banget buat memilih dan tidak memilih meskipun ini hanya sekedar permainan. Coba deh kalian ikutin permainan ini dan rasakan sensasinya :)

Segitu dulu ah bacotnya. Sampai bertemu di fanfic lainnya ya~ jangan lupa Read, Review, and Concrit! ^^


End file.
